The London Eye
by Kappuchu09
Summary: Draco dá a Harry um presente com a melhor das intenções. Logo, Harry dá o melhor presente que poderia dar a Draco, sem ter a intenção. No final, todos estão felizes. Muggles incluídos. TRADUÇÃO


**Titulo original:** The London Eye

**Autora:** PerlaNegra

**Tradutora:** Kappuchu09

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling, e essa fic pertence à PerlaNegra

**Notas da Autora: **Dedicado com todo carinho à **Nade-chan**, para quem eu já devia um presente desde um bom tempo atrás ^^ Sobre tudo, porque esta oneshot responde ao desafio lançado por ela na comunidade **Pervertdays**, onde Nande sugeriu a seguinte trama:

_É de noite e o casal em questão está em uma roda gigante (nãoria). Vão sozinhos no mesmo compartimento. E aí é onde teem sexo, como seja. Rápido e duro, lento e suave, agreviso e etc, como seja, da igual. Estão preocupados em terminar antes de qe a roda dê uma volta completa._

Não acho que isto se adapte muito ao que tinhas em mente, Nande, sobre tudo porque usei o Londo Eye, que é a roda gigante mais representativa de Londres neste momento, e bem, seus compartimentos não são nada parecidos com os de uma roda gigante comum. Acredite-me. Mais parecem submarinos ou naves extraterrestres :P

Se quiserem ver a foto do London Eye, podem ir neste link (tirem os espaços):

http: //goeurope. about. com/od/londo1/ss/london_eye. Htm

Desfrutem da leitura! Beijinhos! ^^

**0o0o0o0o0**

**The London Eye**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Harry estava atordoado. Simplesmente, não podia acreditar. Não era por estar comemorando um ano que vivia junto com Draco sob o mesmo teto – sem terem se assassinado mutuamente, nem a socos, nem em transas, nem em nada. Tão pouco era a bizarra sensação de terem a Londres noturna extendendo-se sob seus pés enquanto Draco e ele bebiam um copo de champanhe (bem, no caso de Draco. Harry calculava que já estava no terceiro copo e meio, talvez).

Não, o que maravilhava a Harry era o que Draco, o Draco calculador e pouco romântico que conhecia e que – apesar disso – amava profundamente, tivesse sido, dentre os dois, aquele que havia sugerido a ideia de celebrarem o aniversário dele daquela _pretenciosas e cara_ mareira.

Porque quando Harry havia lhe pedido, uma vez que passeavam pela cidade, que o acompanhasse a subir na famosa roda gigante, que dominava a paisagem londriniana, o loiro havia se negado com retundidade. Entrecerrando os olhos, havia perguntado a Harry se _realmente _precisava _disso _para olhar Londres pelo céu... "Você é um bruxo ou simplesmente está retardado?" havia ridicularizado Draco com infinita desdêm. "Como se nunca tivesse sobrevoado a cidade (para não dizer o país) na vassoura centenas de vezes".

E naquela ocasião, ocorrida já há vários meses atrás, Harry havia se resignado e havia aprendido a aceitar o pouco apreço que Draco tinha pelos aparatos mecânicos e eletrônicos muggles, somando a sua falta de imaginação e romantismo, transformava-se impossível qualquer propabilidade de que o jovem Malfoy aceitasse subir com ele no grande e famoso London Eye.

Mas esse dia, o dia em que completavam um ano que tinham ido viver juntos, alí estavam. Os dois. Em uma cápsula somente para eles, bebendo a geladissíma e borbulhante champanhe e olhando as luzes da cidade.

Harry se beliscou um par de vezes. Tinha que estar sonhando. Não sabia se olhava para fora ou para Draco, quem, parado ao seu lado, mantinha um semblante sério e formal até esse momento. Do outro lado do vidro, o Tâmisa ampliava-se mais e mais conforme a cápsula ia ganhando altura.

Repentinamente e sem dizer nada, Draco se moveu para trás. Depois de tudo havia _tanto _espaço alí que Draco e ele podiam separar-se vários metros se quisessem fazê-lo; as cápsulas foram desenhadas para que mais de vinte pessoas pudessem ir nelas. Harry o olhou pelo canto do olho, enquanto retirou-se para sentar no banco, e esteve certo de que isso que viu no semblante de Draco havia sido um gesto de medo. Sem demora, decidiu não dizer-lhe nada para não ferir seu sensível orgulho; o que menos precisava era ter uma briga com ele justo no dia de seu bendito aniversário.

Hary franziu o cenho e cravou o olhar para fora, ainda que na realidade não estivesse vendo nada mais além do seu nariz. Ele sabia que Draco não confiava _absolutamente nada _na tecnologia muggle, tão propensa a falhas e catástrofes. E por isso mesmo, admirava-se que Draco houvesse aceitado subir ao London Eye com ele.

Harry levantou o olhar para a paisagem iluminada pelo entardecer; era tão bela que o obrigava a prender a respiração. Draco não poderia ter escolhido hora melhor para dar aquele passeio: O sol estava se pôndo sobre a cidade, despregando cores rosadas e laranjas por toda a longa superfície do rio e por cima dos velhos edifícios. O Parlamento e o Big Bang se erguiam, dominando a vista, solenes e sérios, estóicos e firmes como vinha sendo durante séculos e séculos.

Logo, tudo era muito... _ireal._ Harry deu-se conta que era culpa dele estarem dentro de uma cápsula fechada, com ar condicionado e todas as comodidades, que não lhe permitiam respirar o ar do exterior nem sentir o vento em seus rostos e roupas. Relutantemente, reconheceu que Draco tinha razão ao afirmar que, como bruxos, seria melhor voar em suas vassouras – ainda que morressem de frio – do que os muggles em seus apetrechos de pseudo-tecnologia. Nesse aparelho em particular não havia mais emoção do que estar a muitos metros do solo e nada mais; o London Eye não fazia barulho e apenas se percebia algum movimento... A roda girava tão devagar, e era tão alta, que demorava meia hora completa para dar a volta em seu eixo.

Harry sorveu um pouco de seu copo e suspirou. Estar dentro dessa cápsula lhe parecia como estar dentro de uma nave espacial, mais do que em uma roda gigante real: Aquelas rodas gigantes originais onde ia-se sentado em um reduzido espaço, apenas preso por algum prosáico e inseguro mecânismo, o ar e o frio assaltando-o e sentindo medo ante o autêntico perigo de que a qualquer momento poderia cair. Ao contrário, essa coisa, o London Eye era muito... _Segura. _Não teria medo. Não ocasionava adrenalina em nada.

Maneando a cabeça ante a decepção que sentia, Harry girou-se para trás para reunir-se com Draco. Não era como se estivesse pensando em dizer-lhe tudo o que acabava de concluir. Porque, para começar, duvidava muito que Draco soubesse o que era uma nave espacial. O pobre nem sequer sabia o que era a internet, imagine só.

Draco estava sentando no amplo banco de madeira, colocada justamente no centro da oval cápsula, bebendo sua champanhe como um desesperado. Harry caminhou os poucos passos que o separava dele, e nesse breve lapso olhou Draco servir-se de mais um copo e bebê-lo em uma tragada só.

Harry enterneceu-se e se preocupou ao mesmo tempo. Regularmente, Draco não bebia tanto. Se o estava fazendo era porque tinha que sentir-se verdadeiramente assustado. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, passando-lhe o braço pelas costas e sujeitando-o em um gesto dissimuladamente protetor.

- Draco, vêm... Se aproxime da janela comigo. – Draco maneou enérgicamente a cabeça para dizer que não, segurando seu copo de champanhe como se ela pudesse sustentá-lo no caso que a cápsula se desprendesse e caísse em queda livre. Harry não pôde evitar de soltar uma risada – Qualquer um acharia que está com medo – zombou com a voz baixa, aproximando sua boca do ouvido de Draco – E pensar que isso foi ideia sua...

Draco reacionou com justo nojo, mechendo-se sobre o banco para afastar-se de Harry e servindo-se de mais champanhe. Harry viu, tão claro como os vidros da cápsula, que seu amante fazia um esforço sobre humano para colocar no rosto sua melhor máscara de frieza.

- Não é medo que eu tenho, Potter – masculou Draco, evitando a todo custo olhar para fora e usando esse tom de voz que Harry tanto odiava ao recordar-lhe o furão orgulhoso que detestava na época do colégio. – Repugnância, desagrado... Aborrecimento. Escolha o sentimento que mais te agrade e me deixe em paz – finalizou Draco tentando sorver seu copo com mais moderação.

Harry não respondeu nada. Estava lhe pesando na alma que aquele passeio (e que a companhia que manejava o London Eye anunciava como "voo") não estivesse resuntando-se prazenteiro para nenhum dos dois. Sabia que Draco o havia trazido com a intenção de dra-lhe um bom presente, mas Harry dava-se conta de que o temor e a apreenção que o loiro sentia eram tão reais, que o impediam de disfrutá-lo.

Dissimuladamente, Harry rcuou sobre o banco para voltar a ficar colado ao corpo de Draco. Tentativamente passou de novo seu braço sobre os ombros do loiro, e ao ver que este relaxava, o abraçou com mais força, tentando dizer-lhe com esse gesto o quão agradecido sentia-se pelo sacrificio que o outro estava fazendo estando ali.

Sabia que Draco não gostava de demonstrações públicas de carinho, mas não era como se alguém fosse vê-los, não é? Depois de tudo, estavam sozinhos; Draco havia pagado uma fortuna para que deixassem uma cápsula em exclusividade, com champanhe e canapés de salmão incluidos. Harry todavia não podia crer, pois sabia que o preço de semelhante passeio devia ter custado ao seu querido namorado não menos de quinhetas libras. O que era muito, até mesmo para ele.

Sentiu-se um pouco culpado ao lembrar que ele só havia comprado para Draco um traje muggle como presente de aniversário. Bem, certeamente havia sido um traje de um estilista renomado _muito _caro e exclusivo, mas Harry sentia que Draco ia muito mais além que uma simples quantidade de dinheiro.

Sentindo-se comovido, puxou o corpo de Draco para ficar mas próximo ao seu. Não tinha ideia de como agradecê-lo. De como agradecer a Draco um ano de endiabrada felicidade – o céu e o inferno na terra, essa era a vida ao seu lado. De como agradecer ter atirado o mundo mágico para cima – Lucius Malfoy em primeiro lugar – quando seu namoro veio à luz pública. De como agradecer que tivesse se lembrado do aniversário deles e ainda por cima, subira nessa coisa muggle que, era óbvio, destestava até morrer.

- Obrigado, Draco – sussurrou contra os cabelos loiros do outro, dando-se por vencido ante sua insuperável dificuldade para expressar-se propriamente e da qual Draco zombava tanto.

Draco relaxou um pouco ante suas palavras e Harry se parabenizou. Faria seu melhor esforço para ajudá-lo a passar pela amarga experiência.

- Ao invés de dizer estupidezes – masculou Draco tentando soar duro, mas sem conseguí-lo – Ponha-se em pé e aproveite seu passeio, Potter. Sentado aqui não vai ver merda nenhuma e isso já está terminando. Pelo menos desfrute do que paguei para estarmos aqui.

Esse "já está terminando" havia soado tão cheio de esperanças, que Harry só pôde sorrir amplamente, agradecido de poder esconder seu gosto entre os cabelos de Draco. Ele teria lhe matado se descubrisse que sorria do que ele disse.

- Na realidade, o passei apenas acaba de começar, Draco. – lhe disse Harry em voz baixa, conseguindo fabulosamente bem retirar de seu tom qualquer vestígio de diversão – Até porque nem chagamos no topo ainda.

Draco se mecheu nervosamente e Harry jurou que se aproximava mais dele. Merlin, como está difícil para Harry conter a risada.

- Não? – perguntou Draco, enquanto se servia de mais champagnhe e dava uma olhada para fora. Já estavam a uma altura bastante considerável. Tanta, que podiam admirar ao horizonte as casas e edifícios sob a tênue luz alaranjada do crepúsculo londroniano.

- Não. – respondeu Harry, pondo-se sério novamente – O passeio dura exatamente meia hora, mais ou menos, pelo menos foi isso que nos disseram lá em baixo.

Draco levantou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos. Já os via um pouco vermelhos, por causa do efeito de tantos copos de champagnhe.

- Bem, o que são meia hora da minha vida se já passei um ano de tortura ao seu lado? Ou não, Potter? – peguntou Draco arrastando muito a voz, e Harry sentiu uma ternura enorme desabochando-lhe do coração. Era a primeira vez que o via um pouco bêbado, um pouco temeroso, um pouco... _sacrificado. _Se tudo isso junto não era prova irrevogável de que Draco estava totalmente apaixonado por ele, então Harry não sabia qual poderia ser.

Se deixou levar pelo impulsso e baixou o rosto com rapidez para beijar Draco nos lábios, apertando seu abraço ao mesmo tempo que trazia Draco para ele, até que ficaram frente a frente, contudo sentados naquele amplo banco de madeira, no meio da cápsula do London Eye. Beijando-se sobre a cidade, sentindo-se tão expostos e ao mesmo tempo, tão invisíveis.

Mas depois de uns momentos de permissão do beijo, Draco tratou de mover-se para trás. Separou seus lábios dos de Harry e disse:

- Potter... Espera. A câmera. As câmeras de segurança vão nos filmar.

- Essas cápsulas não tem câmera, Draco – insistiu Harry sem nem sequer estar seguro do que dizia – Ninguém pode nos ver... Já está muito alto.

A crua verdade era que a maldita cápsula tinha tanta luz interior que sim, podiam ser visíveis. Qualquer pessoa parada no cais ou ao longo da base da roda, poderia vê-los se fixasse bem o olhar.

"Ao diabo as pessoas!", pensou Harry de repente, beijando Dracom com maior ímpeto, quando deu-se conta de que essa atividade tão _lúdica _estava conseguindo fazer com que seu amante começasse a relaxar em seus braços. "Depois de tudo, não é como se fôssemos transar aqui diante de toda Londres..." continuou pensando Harry, enquanto devorava os brincalhões lábios sabor champanhe de Draco, tratando de convencer a ele mesmo de que seriam só alguns beijos e deu, que quando Draco estivesse mais calmo o soltaria, em tempo para finalizar o passeio e poder descer, ir para casa e...

Draco gemeu guturalmente e Harry sentiu que se incendiava por dentro. Pousou uma mão sobre o joelho de Draco e, com controlada lentidão, a moveu para cima, a palma completamente aberta sobre a firme coxa envolta em um tecido de lã elegante. Apertando firme e respirando com dificuldade, sem deixar de beijar Draco nem por um momento, Harry deteve o avanço de sua mão justamente antes de chegar na virilha do outro, usando o polegar para acariciar-lhe a prna, apenas uns centímetros antes de chegar a sua meta.

Draco gemeu e abandonou-se completamente ao beijo. Harry percebeu que o loiro afastava mais as pernas, e que com esse gesto e com a maneira que abria a boca e permitia o acesso da língua de Harry, lhe estava suplicando por mais. E Harry, desde antes e mais nesse momento, estava mais do que disposto a dar ao loiro o que lhe pedisse.

Apertou a coxa de Draco fortemente, uma só vez, arrancando um longo gemido deste. E com isso, levou sua mão mais àcima, roçando com os dedos o vulto inchado e pulsante que Draco já tinha sob suas calças.

Harry enlouqueceu ao dar-se conta de como Draco estava duro. Gemeu e praticamente começou a comer a boca do outro, ao mesmo tempo que sua mão embalava a ereção de seu companheiro e dava um forte apertão. Draco gemeu e levantou seu quadril sobre o banco, buscando com frenesi o contato desejado.

- Merlin, Draco...

Harry pôde mascular as palavras a duras penas, os dentes de Draco capturando seus lábios e mordendo-os com viciosa ansiedade. A mão de Draco pousando sobre a sua e ajudando-lhe a apertar. Mais duro.

- Oh... – foi tudo o que Draco pôde articular, quando a mão de Harry começou a dasabotoar a calça.

Harry sabia que isso não estava bem, que esse não era o lugar, nem o momento certo. Mas...

Seu loiro, outrora altivo e arrogante, depreciativo e cheio de temor, agora era um vulcão em errupção. Quente, despenteado, corado. E Harry terminou de abrir-lhe as calças e não seu cérebro nublado não podia mais girar sobre nenhum só pensamento.

E essa paixão que havia amolgado a vida de ambos e que os havia obrigado a desafiar toda a sociedade, foi a que guiou sua mão, enquanto a introduziu entre as dobras do tecido da calça aberta de Draco, o que o levou a se aprofundar na cueca italiana, que o obrigou a acariciar a sedosa dureza que encontrou alí, de cima a baixo, de baixo para cima, com excessivo mimo e calidez. Com desejo.

Dracom deixou de beijá-lo e jogou a cabeça para trás. O copo de champanhe, que estava em sua mão, derramou sobre o banco, molhando as calças dos dois. Nenhum deles paraceu dar-se contar disso.

Harry continuou acariciando Draco, enquanto este gemia em incentivo, para Harry que tentava beijar-lhe o pescoço, mordendo a pele que a elegante camisa deixava descoberta, contendo-se de morder com excessiva voracidade, para não lhe causar dano. Draco empurrou seu quadril para sua mão, uma, duas vezes, e Harry sentiu a maneira que a ereção de Draco se tensava e inchava de modo impensável, alcançando com rapidez o ponto de não retorno.

Harry baixou o ritmo das carícias e, não sem um pouco de pesar, deixou o pescoço de Draco para levantar o rosto e o olhar. Deu-se conta, ao dar uma olhada pelos vidros que os rodeavam por todos os lados, que já haviam alcançado o topo. Não se via nada do outro lado, a noite já havia chegado por completo e alí fora era escuridão total.

Se o que haviam lhes dito era verdade, restavam apenas quinze minutos para chegar novamente lá em baixo... tempo mais que suficiente para...

Dracom, que havia gemido de frustração quando Harry havia diminuido a intensidade de suas caricias, endireitou a cabeça e o olhou direto nos olhos. Harry correspondeu o olhar, perguntando-se se Draco estaria bêbado o bastante, como que para permitir ser fodido em pleno "voo".

Seguramente Draco leu as malignas intenções nos olhos de Harry, porque abriu a boca e os olhos com evidente preocupação.

- Não, Potter – disse quando conseguiu encontrar sua voz – Não se atreva. Não se...

Harry sorriu, e antes que Draco pudesse dizer mais algo, levantou-se do banco arrastando Draco com ele. O loiro apenas se deixou levar; seu evidente estado de excitação o tinha debilitado e fraco ao extremo.

Harry o girou até fazê-lo encarar o banco de madeira. Draco soltou um pequeno e aristocrático grito de indignação. Harry lhe abaixou as calças e a cueca de uma vez só. Draco girou a cabeça osbre seu ombro para fulminar Harry com o olhar, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Harry já havia o empurrado, até fazê-lo deitar de bruços sobre o banco com as pernas tão abertas quanto permitiam sua maltratada calça, e com seu belo e pálido traseiro ao ar.

Harry tragou a sáliva acumulada, que tinha na boca. Deus, a bunda de Draco era o manjar mais esquisito da porcaria da cápsula, e pensar que ele havia estado comendo porcarias como salmão, por exemplo.

Escutou Draco gemer, e o viu mover-se sobre o banco de madeira como que buscando uma posição mais cômoda para ficar. Harry não perdeu nem sequer ummomento, nesse instante o tempo valia galeões constantes e soantes, como sempre proclamava Draco quando Harry não chegava pontualmene a algum compromisso.

Se deixou cair de joelhos exatamente atrás de Draco. Pousou as mãos sobre as aveludadas náfegas do loiro e as separou... E antes que pensasse em algo mais, seu rosto já estava em meio a elas e sua boca sobre sua entrada. Chupou forte e Draco gemeu.

Harry trabalhou rápido, sabendo que o tinha pouco tempo e completamente disposto a foder Draco, antes de descer dalí. Submergiu a língua um par de vezes dentro da adorável entrada de Draco, prometendo a ele mesmo que em outra ocasião lhe daria melhores e mais substanciais beijos alí.

Separou o rosto e buscou ao seu redor. A bandeja com os canapés estava faendo precário equilíbrio sobre o banco, pois Draco a havia empurrado até a borda. Isso lhe deu uma ideia e foi sua salvação.

Harry se lançou para frente, estirando os braços até a bandeja e resgatando-a antes que caísse no piso com todo o seu conteúdo. No processo, sua ereção – ainda sob sua roupa – roçou o corpo ardente de Draco, e os dois gemeram, e Harry acho que gozaria naquele momento, se não fizese algo, qualquer coisa. Com os dedos trêmulos, levou o raminho de endro que adornavam sobre um canapé, e logo, pegou todo o creme agridoce que descansava sobre o pedaço de salmão. Repetiu o mesmo processo com outro canapé, até que teve os dedos suficientemente lubrificados com creme agridoce para poder trabalhar no lindo traseiro de Draco.

E Draco, sentindo-se desesperado e igualmente curioso, levantou a cabeça e observou o que Harry fazia, sem dizer nada. Harry moveu os dedos, admirando a consistência pegajosa do creme lamacento entre eles e sorriu maquiavelicamente para Draco. Este gemeu, sabendo. Intuindo. Confiando e esperando.

Exigindo.

- Harry... – se queixou.

Harry o viu apertar ambos os extremos do banco com as mãos, impossibilitado como estava, para pegar sua própria ereção. Harry achou que jamais havia escutado a voz de Draco emitir um pedido. Nunca, até esse momento.

Levou sua mão untada com o creme agridoce dos canapés até a bunda de Draco, manchando a pele macia e submergindo de imediato um de seus dedos. Draco grunhiu e arqueou o corpo de tal maneira que levantou o quadril para Harry, fazendo com que o acesso que este tinha fosse _muito _mais completo. Em meio aos deliciosos sons, a viscosa umidade que seu dedo tinha ao estar fudendo Draco, Harry começou a prepará-lo com rapidez, colocando e tirando, voltando a colocar e quase delirando ante a visão e ante a sensação de calor que envolvia seu dedo, nervoso, desesperado, usando a outra mão para desabotoar a própria calça.

- Merlin, Draco. Por Deus, sério que...

- Cala a boca, Harry, por favor, se apresse... Ahhh. Ah.

Draco converteu sua queixa em gemido quando Harry enterrou outro dedo nele. Então, começou a abrir e fechar os dedos em um suave movimento de tesoura. Sua outra mão liberou por fim a prisão de sua roupa, e sua própria ereção saltou a liberdade, ansiosa e quente, esperando poder imitar no traseiro de Draco o que agora fazia tão amorosamente somente com os dedos.

Sem deixar de trabalhar na bunda de seu namorado e sem poder retirar a visão dalí, Harry alcançou mais canapés e lhes roubou creme suficiente como que para untar toda a sua ereção. Com uma mão se acariciava, espalhando a branca substância sobre sua faminta dureza, e com a outra mão, terminava de preparar Draco. Suavemente, retirou os dedos e colocou a escorregadia cabeça de seu membro na pulsante entrada de Draco.

Gemendo e mordendo-se os lábios, olhou a ponta de sua reção, branca de creme, ardendo pela excitação, perder-se dentro das profundas delicias do corpo de Draco. Fechou os olhs. A vista era fodidamente genial, esmagadora, _pornográfica, _e se continuasse vendo, gozaria somente com isso.

Sem deixar de empurrar, se enterrou pouco a pouco no amável e disposto traseiro de Draco, quem o recebeu com um extremamente longo gemido de prazer.

Quando deu-se conta de que não podia chegar mais longe porque já estava completamente dentro, Harry apoiou o peito sobre as costas de Draco e o segurou com força, envolvendo seu trêmulo corpo entre seus braços. Saiu dele de modo que seu quadril se levantou, e com uma mão alcançou sua ereção.

A dureza e o calor que desprendia da ereção de Draco, lhe falaram a Harry o pouco que Draco estava disposto a aguentar. Os gemidos do loiro eram tão altos que Harry pensou que se as cápsulas não estivessem hermeticamente fechadas, teriam escutado lá de baixo. O corpo de Draco se estremecia sem controle, sua pele se tingia de rosa e a do moreno se eriçava, e Harry soube que tinha que trabalhar a toda marcha. Sem separar seu peito das costas de Draco e acariciando sua ereção, moveu o quadril para trás.

Draco gemeu quando a ereção de Harry quase o abandonou por completo. Gritou roucamente quando Harry o golpeou novamente, quando Harry se submergiu ainda mais profundo, ainda mais duro, ainda mais selvagem.

E desse modo começou um vai e vêm, sendo este tudo oposto ao tranquilo passeio que estavam vivendo. Harry s moveu para trás, e logo para frente, uma e outra vez, e outra, e de novo, cada vez mais duro, mais bruto, cada vez golpeando as nádegas de Draco com os afiados ossos de seu quadril, agitando e acariciando rudemente a ereção do loiro, com os dedos todavia repletos de creme, de endro, de salmão. De sexo e pré-ejaculação que escorria desde a cabeça da masculinidade de Draco. E aquele calor insuportável e _cremoso _e apertado que envolvia e apertava a ereção de Harry, foi demais, foi esmagador, e a vista do redondo e bonito traseiro de Draco, e seus movimentos que acompanhavam os de Harry, fazendo com que chocassem com força ao se encontrarem, e...

Harry não pôde aguentar mais. Com mais algums estocadas, se enterrou em Draco o mais que pôde e gozou com uma força tal, que sua garganta deixou escapar um grito do qual não havia tido ideia que era capaz de expressar.

Seu orgasmo pareceu durar horas; cada contração foi uma onda de eletricidade que lhe percorreu todo o maldito corpo. E enquanto terminava de esvaziar-se dentro de Draco, a entrada deste começou a apertar-se _todavia _mais ao seu redor, tensionado-se e convulsionando-se, e foi quando Harry se deu conta de que sua mão continuava acariciando Draco e que este também estava gozando.

Sentiu entre seus dedos o sêmen de Draco, as tremulações de seu membro, o calor de seu orgasmo. E quando os dois por fim terminaram, Harry ficou quieto sobre Draco, os dois respiravam com agitação, e o primeiro desejando poder permancer assim durante muito mais tempo, mas sabendo que o passeio iria terminar a qualquer instante... Que talvez, a cápsula já estava quase chegando ao solo e que ele tinham que se levantar, recomporem-se e limpar um pouco dos restos de canapé, de creme, de ramos de endro e do sêmen espalhados pela...

Harry levantou a cabeça, todavia lutando por respirar com normalidade. Debaixo dele, Draco era um delicioso desastre: pele suada, roupa amassada e finos cabelos loiros despenteados. Creve agridoce por toda parte. Harry mordeu os lábios, negando-se ao prazer de levar a sua boca até o traseiro de Draco e assim poder limpar sua pálida pele com a língua. Suspirou e olhou para os lados, através dos vidros da cápsula. Deu-se conta de que já estava baixando.

Por algum razão que não pôde explicar, sentiu o impulso de levantar o olhar. O teto das cápsulas também era, em sua maior parte, de vidro, de forma que os usuários eram pefeitamente capazes de olhar o céu e, no caso de Harry e Draco que já vinha baixando, a cápsula que vinha atrás e sob ele.

A outra cápsula? Oh, por Merlin.

Harry abriu muito os olhos e enfocou o olhar nos vicros da cápsula vizinha.

_Auch._

Harry quase desmaiou. Pelo menos cinco pessoas estavam com o nariz pregado na janela da cápsula de cima, olhando a ele e Draco com sumo interesse. E um deles, inclusive, estava os filmando com uma câ mera. Harry gemeu e sentiu-se corar, se não houvesse sabido que seria pior, teria desaparecido junto com Draco nesse mesmo momento. Voltou a apoiar a cabeça e o peito contra o corpo de Draco, pensando em maneiras discretas de tirar sua masculinidade de seu namorado, de levantá-lo e vestí-lo sem que os de cima vissem mais do que deviam. Bem, ao menos que vissem menos do que seguramente já haviam observado.

- O que demônios te...? – começou a perguntar Draco, enquanto levantava a cabeça e tratava de incorporar-se. Harry quis impedí-lo, mas foi tarde demais.

Draco soltou um grito que retumbou nos vidros. E enquanto se levantava, pálido de fúria e ameaçando matar esse muggles voyeurs, Harry tve que lutar contra ele para que não pegasse a varinha, para convencê-lo de era melhor se subisse as calças, e ao mesmo tempo, teve de limpar a cápsula, suas roupas e os vidros.

Jamais em sua vida voltaria a provar salmão com creme agridoce, sem se lembrar desse dia.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Uma semana depois, Harry podia fazer a conta exata dos danos: pagamento de uma multa à prefeitura por realizar atos indecentes em espaços públicos e um Draco furioso, que teve que agradar na base de promessas, presentes e muito sexo. E tudo isso sem contar com o que havia descoberto na internet e que o deixava todos os dias com os nervos explodindo.

Enquanto Draco não se enteressa _disso, _talvez tudo estivesse bem e logo as pessoas se esqueceriam.

Talvez.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Duas mulheres que esperavam na parade do ônibus começaram a cochichar enquanto os tiveram em vista. Harry e Draco caminhavam todas as tarde pelo parque mais próximo, pos Draco gostava de fazer um pouco de exercício quando chegava do trabalho. Estar sentado durante sete horas sem parar, não era bom para seu belo traseiro.

De canto de olho, Draco pôde descobrir os sintomas de "namorado culpado" que Harry demonstrava cada vez que os reconheciam na rua. O moreno começou a lançar olhares furtivos para as mulheres, e logo, para Draco, e de novo, para as indiscretas jovens. Draco quase podia rir-se em gargalhadas. Realmente Harry achava que ele não percebia nada? Por Deus, não cabia dúvidas que um burro na primavera deveria ser mais discreto que seu substancial moreno.

Harry se aproximou de Draco e, segundo seus cálculos, bloqueou com seu corpo o espaço entre as mulheres e seu namorado. Draco se deixou fazer o capricho do outro, pois a situação completa lhe causava uma alegria e um prazer que sua alma nunca antes havia conhecido.

Porque, em primeiro lugar, a atitude de Harry era todo um deleite: não existia coisa igual do que ter um namorado que se sentia culpado o tempo todo. Tentar compensar um Malfoy humilhado, sabe-se lá ao que o pobre Harry estava se submetendo. Passava a metade do dia (e da noite) fazendo tudo o que era humanamente possível para manter Draco contente e assim, ser perdoado por ele. Depois de tudo, que te descubram fodendo em uma cabine de teleférico no London Ache ou seja lá como aquela porcaria se chamasse, era uma experiência ignominiosa que merecia _toneladas _de carinho e bom sexo para poder ser esquecida. Bem, mais ou menos. Na realidade, não era como se Draco quisesse esquecer, na verdade.

E em segundo lugar, tinha o _vídeo. _O vídeo que haviam gravado aqueles indiscretos muggles voyeurs e que logo haviam-se atrevido a colocar na internet. E cuja existência Draco fingia não saber. Por quê? Porque era tremendamente divertido fazer-se de tonto e ter ao pobre Harry de cabeça, preocupando-se todo o tempo pela abrupta fama que havia adquirido semelhante passeio pornográfico. Era divertido ver a mortificação de Harry quando dava-se conta de que alguém na rua – como aquelas duas tontas – os reconheciam como as super estrelas porno daquele vídeo caseiro, e que começavam a acenar, a murmurar, e inclusive, houvem quem se aventurava a pedir-lhes um autógrafo. E o pobre do Harry passava de Caín para tirar Draco do meio de tudo aquilo sem que este se enterasse de o que demônios os muggles estavam se referindo. Ou melhor dito, que fingia que não sabia de nada.

As mulheres da parada os cumprimentaram com a mão, muito alegres, as descaradas.

- Adeus, rapazes! – gritou uma.

- Ay, acho que acabo de ter vontade de comer uns canapés com champanhe, você não?

Nesse ponto, Harry era um tomate ambulante. Draco, ao contrário, pôs a expressão mais circunstancial e se manteve sereno apesar de que interiormente morria de vontade de rir.

- Óbvio, loiro... Traseiro bonito.

Draco girou-se um pouco para trás para olhar sua bunda por cima do ombro. Piscou um olho para a mulher e continuou seu caminho, levando pelo braço o quase desfalecido Harry.

- Do que será que estavam falando essas duas loucas? – lhe perguntou Draco a Harry quando se afastaram um pouco.

Harry, como sempre, se ofereceu para dar-lhe uma massagem nos pés quando voltassem para casa. Draco aceitou encantado e, desse modo, foi que permitiu que Harry mudasse rapidamente de tema. Já podia saborear tudo o que lhe esperava.

Chegariam em casa, Draco receberia sua merecida massagem e sua suculenta ração de ardente sexo conscilhatório. E depois que Harry caísse dormindo, completamente exausto, Draco se levantaria, ligaria o computador – que Harry achava que ele não sabia usar –, e olharia pela centésima vez o espetacular vídeo que aqueles muggles indiscretos haviam feito. Porque, sem querer, ele e Harry havia dado a Draco o melhor presente de aniversário que qualquer vaidoso como ele poderia ter desejado: O haviam transformado em uma estrela do cinema pornográfico.

Um dia destes Draco teria que investigar a localização desses muggles. Pensava em mardar-lhes uma cesta com algo para agradecê-los o feito. Talvez com uma garrafa de fina champanhe, acompanhada de uns deliciosos canapés de salmão com creme agridoce.

Sua comida favorita de todos os fodidos tempos.

**Fim**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Tradutora: **Hohohoho, Potter e sua tara pelo traseiro do Malfoy. Além claro... Não sei se sou só eu, mas toda vez que eu vejo champanhe e salmão (E todo e qualquer tipo de creme agridoce) eu me lembro da cena da fic.

Bem, essa aqui é a tradução de uma excelente fic que eu li no fanfon em espanhol de Harry Potter (aqui mesmo no ff. Net, caso queiram conferir no original, a fic está nas minhas favoritas xD). Como eu disse à autora quando pedi para traduzir The London Eye, eu li essa fic e achei que ela _precisava _estar no fanfon em português também de HP, então traduzi. Eu quero agradecer imensamente a oportunidade que a_ PerlaNegra_ me deu ao deixar traduzir essa fic. E aproveitar para, mais uma vez, parabelizá-la pela fic. Ela é maravilhosa em todo o significado da palavra.

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado da tradução e a fic tenha agradado aos adoradores Drarry/Pinhão. Reviews? XD

Beijos ;*


End file.
